Later we will drink wine
by AnnEithne
Summary: Cameron and House spent Christmas Eve together. One evening ignites a friendship between former boss and former employee. Story takes about 5th season. English isn't my native language, and this haven't got any beta so... Forgive me all mistakes ;)
1. Chapter 1

Gregory House was swearing violently during wading through the huge amounts of Christmas snow. Janitors didn't bothered themselves cleaning this up – who would be coming back from work at this late time and took a walk on the alley near hospital?

He sat in his car and tried to fire it up. Nothing. He tried few more times, but without any effects. He waited few more minutes and then crawl out and slammed the door with rage.

'What are you doing here?'

He turned towards the female voice, that he knew so well. Of course he knew. This women worked in his team for 3 years.

'And you? Don't you celebrate this wonderful Christmas with your fiancé?'

Cameron walked few more steps closer, stumbling by snow drifts.

'I was going home. Your car… didn't start?'

House didn't answer, just looked at her.

'I understand.' She smiled. Since she didn't worked for him, she didn't cared about his moods. 'I can drop you off… if you want.'

'Since you are imposing oneself so much...'

'Yes, I am.' She said. Cameron turned and started walking to her car. He limped just behind her. This amounts of snow made him a lot of troubles with walking.

Allison came to her car and opened it in few seconds.

'You should change your car, House.' She added when he sat next to her. She didn't have any problems with firing it up.

'I like my car. I don't want to throw it away.'

'Yep' she mumbled 'And I like to give you a lift.'

'I know. That's why I don't want to throw away this beautiful car.'

They drove off the hospital parking lot in remaining silence.

'I don't want to be nosy...' House noticed how stupidly it sounded '…but why you haven't spent Christmas with this blond guy?'

'Oh you aren't nosy… Not at all…' she muttered with irritation.

'So…?'

'He left for… I don't want to talk about that'

'Sure.' He added and started to stare through the window.

Few more minutes passed by in total silence.

'It… isn't going well between us.' Cameron started suddenly

'Between us?'

'Between me and blond guy'

'Maybe it's just few bad days' he said quietly 'It will pass away.'

It sounded stupid.

'But it isn't passing away from weeks. Robert claims that I started being hysterical.'

'Did you?'

She glanced at him for second.

'As his fiancee I deserve for some more attention than his new boss at Surgery Department, don't you think?'

'I think that you are jealous. It's so sweet…'

'No Greg, I'm not jealous. I'm disgusted.'

He looked at her. He was surprised that she said his name.

'Didn't it pissed you off as our boss… how he always made up for you when we worked together?'

'Well… It was… funny.'

She stopped in front of his apartment.

'Merry Christmas House.'

He nodded in this characteristical way.

'Merry Christmas Cameron.'

House got out of the car. He just wanted to slam the door, but he turned and looked at her.

'Maybe you want to come over for glass of wine? I presume you will drink alone and I will drink alone, so we can do it at the same time and in the same room.'

Cameron frowned and then she pulled off the keys.

'Why not' she smiled 'My companionship will stop you from slumbering in front of TV'

He waited for her when she was locking her car.

'You think I won't be able to slumber, in your presence?'

He opened door to his apartment and let her in.

'I guess you haven't been here for long time' she smiled faintly at the sight of clutter at his apartment.

'Yep' he took his coat off 'Wilson's housekeeper had few free days'

Allison also took her coat off, and without any word she started to gather all medical magazines from coffee table.

'What are you doing?' he asked tracking her moves carefully.

'Don't worry, I won't hurt them.' she passed few of them for House 'It's Christmas Eve, House. I don't want to sit with medical literature, written in languages that I don't even know.'

'But you will sit with me' he added and also took some garbage scattered around the room.

Cameron smiled slightly when she noticed how awkwardly he is picking up his stuff. They both were silent for few more minutes and then she passed to the kitchen.

'You know… You shouldn't count on spending a nice evening with me' House said.

She poured water to the kettle, washed up two cups and found a box with tea bags.

'I know' Allison answered standing at the doors to the kitchen. House straightened up and took Vicodin from his pocket.

* * *

When she came back with two cups of hot tea, House was sitting easily on the couch, with his right leg at the edge of coffee table. TV was turned on and with small lamp it made them only source of the light in the room.

'We will drink wine later' she answered for his quizzical look and passed him one of the cups. Cameron sat next to him. They both pretended that moving objects that appeared on tv was more interesting than anything.

'Do you always spent Christmas like that?' She started hesitantly.

'Nobody makes me a tea, if you have that in your mind.'

'I didn't mean that.'

'Sometimes…' he sighed slowly 'When Wilson pissed off one of the Mrs Wilson I wasn't alone. And you… Have you always worked late and then sat in apartments of former bosses?

'Always. But sometimes I also used to spent Christmas with my family.'

'And now?'

'I'm a big girl'

'Some clash with your parents?'

'Not your business, House' she cutted shortly 'God, do you skimp on heating?'

'It isn't cold at all.'

'No, it isn't' she said sarcastically.

'Well… I don't spent so much time in my own apartment' he admitted.

'I noticed. You sholud completely moved to the hospital. It would be so much easier.'

'I thought about that, but I can't stand Cuddy. She would be bothering me all the time with new patients and so on… It would be like living with the devil.'

She looked at him with amusement.

'And that's why you are alone all the time. You hate when somebody is expecting something from you. Even it it's only a little effort, right?'

'You got me' – he added sarcastically and looked suspiciously at her 'Do you want me, to analyze your life now?'

'It doesn't matter, House' she stood up and took empty cups to the kitchen.

'You are arguing with Chase all the time, because you don't know where your relationship goes, and you don't want to fall for him completly. So you avoid him, work late even in the Christmas Eve. You want to prove how independent you are, and not only that you don't need Chase but also your family, to live happily ever after. Yep, you are big girl.'

'This theory took you long time, right?' Cameron frowned

'That's why I was so quiet for ten minutes'

She nodded silently.

'But if this game is fun for you, go ahead.'

'And you are here…' House continued 'Because you want some… adventure? There is always small hope that somebody that you waiting for, will pay attention to you, right?'

'I'm not waiting for you House' she interrupted him 'You said – wine – don't you?'

* * *

It was long after 2 a.m. when House poured last drops of red wine to his glass. He took last pill from orange bottle. Muted TV was flashing with colorful images and Cameron covered with small blanket from his bedroom, was sleeping at the other side of couch. He moved empty glasses from coffee table and lean his legs against it. He turned of the sound on TV and closed his eyes.

* * *

Cameron woke up and she couldn't recall the place where she was. TV in front of her noiselessly informed about local news. At the sight of sleeping House she remembered what happened. 'Or what didn't happened' she thought.

She stand up slowly, turned off TV and gathered empty glasses. Silence around her was amazing. She leaned at the cupboard in kitchen and rubbed her eyes. It was weird, she was alone in House's kitchen while he was sleeping on the couch. It was just after 7 a.m., cold and windy outside. She thought about running away, so she decided to take her coat and bag and tried to cross the room as quietly as she can.

'You are leaving so soon?' she heard behind her back.

Cameron turned.

'I have duty today. Forgive me, but I won't be able to drop you off to work' she said.

'I just thought that I will make it easier to you' he started and got up from couch 'You don't have to say how sorry you are, and how much you regret this night that we spent together.'

She smiled.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked

'Yes. But… I will be going… They pay very well for Christmas duties.'

'Yep' he added and crossed room. He needed some Vicodin. 'I just wondered how stupidly it would sound… - it was nice evening, and maybe we could do it again – '

'It sounds very stupid'

'But you know…' he stopped in front of the drawer 'If you will ever have any doubts about spending Christmas and if you still have this irrational hope that I will pay attention to you…'

They looked at each other like pair of embarrassed kids.

'So… See you later' she added quietly and left the apartment, before he remembered that he was looking for some painkillers.

* * *

That day Gregory House couldn't found any place for himself. When life came back to normal after Christmas craziness, as always nobody couldn't found anybody. Firstly Cuddy wanted to see him at the clinic, later he got a patient with boring disease (Kutner and Thirteen solved it in few hours…). He mocked on Formand and Taub, watched 'General Hospital' with Coma Guy and then he decided to look for her. It wasn't like he wanted to say something to her… he was just curious how she will react. Accidentaly he found Wilson who was going to lunch, so House didn't have any choice than accompany him. Too busy with choosing a meal he didn't notice that he is standing next to Chase who was ordering a dish for his fiancee. In the way to the table he spotted Cameron. She was sitting just beside his and Wilson's place.

They exchanged some stupid 'hello' and started eating. House and Wilson ate silently, but only when Cameron was leaving he couldn't resist to look at her.

'What's going on with you?' Wilson asked with a little bit of irritation.

'How do you think… Things between them aren't going well, right?'

'Are you looking for some new gossips? Try to talk with nurses.'

'No, I'm just curious'

'There's nothing like – just curious – with you House. I thought that Cameron stopped being the center of your interest long time ago, and if I remember well, you've never cared about Chase.'

'I'm just curious my dear Jimmy, it's nothing.' House said sarcastically.

Few more minutes passed in complete silence.

'If you are - just curious – I heard that blond guy argued with her about her work on Christmas before all of that. Then it turned out that he's going on some surgeons congress… And Betty said that on Christmas duty Cameron was very distracted. I've heard that nurses suspect her cheating on Chase.'

'Nurses always know everything…' House frowned 'Unbelievable'

'Right?' Wilson mumbled and got up from chair 'I go back to work. I hope you'll do the same'

House nodded, but didn't move from his chair.

* * *

She entered to the cafeteria and passed coffee thermos to fill. Then she go back few steps. Only when she noticed him, she smiled and came across.

'May I?' Cameron asked.

House nodded silently and Allison took a place next to him. They both gazed at each other.

'How was the rest of your Christmas?' Allison started.

'Pretty boring.' He answered 'Yours?'

'I stopped arguing with Chase, so… I didn't had any fun things to do'

'Right…' he mumbled.

'But I'm not complaining…'

'So you won't have any moments of weakness I presume… When you will need some company like me…'

'I didn't know that you would want that.'

'Let's say I like to have plenty of opportunities'

She go tup with smile and picked up her coffee. Coming out of the cafeteria she hasn't looked back at him. House was watching her very carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

After about three months ago snow melted for good, and drizzle started falling from the sky. House was very busy, there was a few really messed up cases. He started to be interested in Wilson's actions, after Amber's death his friend decided to move on with everything and look for next 'women of his life'.

This Thursday was really awful. His leg was in pain, Vicodin supplies mercilessly shrunk and behind window it was raining hard. He came back from hospital vexed and tired. He took some groceries shop – he had to fill his fridge from time to time… Beethoven quietly flowed from the speakers and House sat comfortably on the couch going through portugese medical magazines. Doorbell woke him and brought him to the ground. Cameron was standing on the doorway and her soaked, blond hair was dripping water. She didn't have any coat and she was terribly shivering. He could swear that she was crying but rain covered her tears.

'Can I stayed at your apartment for this night?' she asked quietly.

He opened doors letting her in.

'I'm sorry that I'm…' she started 'But I don't have anywhere to go'

'All right' he said finally 'But I'm actually very… surprised that you came to me…'

'I don't have to drink alone. I thought that we can do this together and in the same room…'

He smiled. After that silence began to be more awkward.

'I have to dry myself...' she added

House nodded.

'You know where the bathroom is, right?'

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the bathroom doors. She looked at her reflection on the mirror for a while. Water was constantly dripping from her hair when there was door knocking. Cameron reached for handle and opened.

'I thought…' House mumbled 'That you will need something dry…'

He quickly passed a towel to her and even more quickly backed out of the bathroom. She didn't even had a chance to thank him.

She took the white, soft towel and when she wanted to dip her face into it, she noticed a gray t-shirt.

When she came into the kitchen House was pouring a tea bags with hot water. He put down the pot and looked at her carefully.

'It suits you' He smiled quietly. It was his second smile at this evening 'I think that it suits you more than me'

This grey t-shirt was too big for her. It was long to her knees, and the short sleeves were reaching her elbows. She didn't say anything, feeling very awkward.

Cameron sat on the couch and started stroking a pillow absently. He put a cup with hot tea in front of her.

'Later we will drink wine' He added.

'I'm sorry that… You know… Showed up here… I'm really sorry….'

'Stop it.' He said 'I feel like you are sorry that you were born. You showed up… so you are… If things between blond kangaroo isn't going well…'

'We broke up' She interrupted him. 'I had to move out from the apartment… Tomorrow I will call to people… my friends that I haven't had any news from years… I will take my stuff out of our apartment and… I will find something for myself.'

She was talking so fast like she wanted just throw out the words from her body and her mind.

'You don't want to listen that… right?' She added much slower.

'Well… It doesn't fit with the 'Moonlight Sonata' but… If I listen I will have one rumor more to sell the nurses…'

'Then… Christmas…. They said I cheated on Chase with somebody'

'I know. Wilson told me'

'You two… Are you gossiping about us too?'

'We have to talk about something during lunch, right? I don't want to talk with him about kids dying for cancer…'

She smiled to him. For ther first time today.

'Thanks House…. I wasn't expected that you will act like this. You showed that you aren't an asshole all the time.'

'Don't think that because I gave you my t-shirt I become Mother Theresa… Well…' He shrugged 'Maybe I'm getting old?'

She nodded, but the smile from her face was gone. House didn't knew what to do so he left to the kitchen. When he come back she was sobbing. He decided to touch her arm. In this case Wilson would know what to do. She turned to him and looked carefully at him with eyes full of tears.

'Really, thank you House' she whispered.

He took his hand away.

'I will bring the wine' He added.

* * *

'How are your new cases?'

He frowned.

'Do you really want to talk about my work and medical cases?'

'No, but we have to talk about something.'

He shrugged his shoulders. Right – he thought – but... about what? He can't ask her about Chase…

'Why you broke up with blond kangaroo?'

'House…' She sighed 'Do you have to?'

'Like if you don't know I'm not so good in chats… I'm just asking…'

'It's a long story' she answered evasively.

'Are you in hurry?'

'No… but I was trying to let you know that I really don't want to talk about this. Unless I get drunk, but then I can start babbling about everything and everything can happen.'

House smiled. For the third time.

'Ok' He murmured and poured some more wine to her glass 'With your permission.'

He watched her silently. Cameron stared at her glass full of red wine.

'This couldn't ended in a good way' She started quietly 'We've been together too long.'

He listened her. With glass in his hand, sitting on the other side of couch. It was rare view…

'We were so bad together… I knew it from the beginning, but Chase was so convincing. I said him that he seems to be faraway lately, that he stoped noticing me… We started spending less and less time together. He accused me that I am the absent one, that I work too much, just because I don't want to be with him…' She raised her head and glanced at him. 'Was he right, House? Am I really taking too much work? Well, maybe I'm not the relationship type, right?'

'I don't know Allison'

He saw tears coming down on her cheeks.

'Come on' He added very quietly. He moved closer and pulled her with hand. When she touched him, she completly fall apart.

'All this… This is so messed up…' she sobbed 'Everything. Me, Chase… Even you are different.'

'Should I do something else in this moment? That's what you mean… You want to hear me saying something ironic…?'

She slightly moved away.

'I just don't understand. Today you are one big mystery to me…'

He rolled his eyes.

'I told you. I'm getting old.'

* * *

He leaned his legs against coffee table and stared at the TV. In one hand he had almost empty glass of wine, when with the other hand he was hugging Cameron. She was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. It was so stupid and silly. They came closer, not only because of the hugging part when she was crying over his arm. They talked a lot, about themselves, about the weather, about the movie on TV. They were silent too… It was like those old, legendary stories about true friendship or like the way of spending evenings with Stacy 15 years ago. He glanced at the watch. It was few minutes before midnight. He moved slowly reaching for Vicodin but Cameron opened her eyes.

'Sorry, but I won't be sleeping here today. My leg won't stand it'

She blinked rapidly.

'That's nothing' she sighed 'Thank you'

House nodded.

'I wil bring you warmer blanket.'

* * *

Sudden knocking at the door was the first thing at the morning. She opened her eyes. Yes, she was at House's apartment. Again. On the couch. At the coffee table there were standing empty glasses and bottles of wine. Knocking changed to pounding. She got up and slowly came to the door. It was few minutes after seven.

'Cameron?!' It was Wilson.

'Wilson?' She felt awaken immediately.

Allison Cameron was standing in the middle of House's apartment wearing his grey t-shirt. At his apartment… in the early morning…

'I have to wake him up' Wilson said quickly trying not to look at her. 'House!'

Oncologist moved to the House's bedroom.

'House! Do you know that phones are for something….'

Allison was standing few steps behind him. She wanted to vanish into thin air, but there was no sign of this ability.

'What?' the voice rasped from under the covers.

'House!'

'Wilson?' House opened his eyes 'What are you doing here?'

'It's emergency. Noone can reach you. I understand that you had problems with charging your cell but you could at least learn how to pick up your phone here. Unless… last night you didn't want to… you two didn't want to…

'We haven't slept together' Cameron interjected.

Wilson firstly looked at her and then at House.

'Come on' he said 'Get up, I will drive you to the hospital'

'You must be kidding...' House growled 'What is this case that you…'

'Come on!' Wilson repeated 'I don't know anything. I was violently waken by Cuddy. She was all grumbling that she can't reach you…'

'You were sleeping with Cuddy?' House squinted.

'She called me. Phone, you know…?'

* * *

'Don't worry I will… leave everything on it's place and just… disappear' Cameron took few steps and gave him full bottle of Vicodin. House was mumbling something quietly when he tried to button up blue shirt. He didn't even looked at her.

Wilson urged him walking around at the doorways.

'You can leave key on my desk at the hospital' House said and slammed the door.

* * *

'What Cameron was doing at yours place?' Wilson asked when they were sitting on his car.

'She was staying for the night'

'Staying for the night?'

'On the couch'

'On the couch?'

'Are you going to repeat every my word?'

'That's one way to show an astonishment. With all do respect, but why on Earth she would want to stay at your place?'

House sighed and started to look for a Vicodin in his pocket.

'Because she broke up with Chase, and she didn't have any place to go…'

'I'm in shock' said Wilson straight 'I thought that there's nothing left to surprise me.'

'Well… Imagine…' House started 'Imagine that I'm going to be a father.'

His friend suddenly stopped the car.

'Do you?' He stammered.

'No, but I'm trying to prove you that there's a lot of thing in life that can surprise you. Or… Cuddy gets pregnant with… Foreman… or…'

'One day, when you are really nice to everybody?'

'Me? Nah. It's too cheap.'

* * *

She was standing in the middle of House's apartment and had no idea what to do next. Her clothes were dry so she could dress up. She cleaned his kitchen and coffee table. Well she can't show up at place where she lived for last two years… Chase probably didn't left it for work… She felt trapped. Like everything around here was watching her every move. Like she was an intruder at this apartment.

* * *

After lunch he decided to take a free day from irritating of his subordinates, and even more from the clinic. He went to his office and sat down at his desk. On the middle of countertop were keys to his apartment. Well, now again… it's time to get back to his old and proven life. Spending the evening with someone other than Wilson… it was an interesting change.


End file.
